


I Love You

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look,” he said softly, looking out the window and at the space outside; the only light that littered the space, the stars. “When I’ve finished counting all the stars in the sky,” he said quietly, voice dropping to a whisper, “That’s when I won’t remember you anymore.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I love you…”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

_**“I love you…”** _

He sat alone in his room, his body tired and still. He wanted to listen to the tape again, but he also couldn’t bear to listen to it again. His spark was broken if not about to burst open from pain.

Chromedome felt like dying.

_**“I love you…”** _

“This shouldn’t hurt…” He whispered quietly, saddened optics downcast.

An empty room, once filled with color and life, was far more desolate than one that had always been barren. Chromedome’s shadow crept across the wall as he waited; wait for something- anything. The clock’s ticking dragging him through each long second with hope for the next.

_**“I love you…”** _

He couldn’t take it anymore... The heartache was getting to the point it could extinguish his spark. He dropped his helm, the fatigue of days finally seeping into his abused limbs; the last of his strength finally gone.

_**“I love you…”** _

“Look,” he said softly, looking out the window and at the space outside; the only light that littered the space, the stars. “When I’ve finished counting all the stars in the sky,” he said quietly, voice dropping to a whisper, “That’s when I won’t remember you anymore.”

_**“I love you…”** _

He was going to do it; he just needed the strength to do it. Chromedome would put him in the past along with his other lovers, and then that would be that. He remembered how he’d done this before, but he didn’t remember his other partners. Soon enough, he wouldn’t recall Rewind either.

He could recall him now though. He remembered one night that was very special for them…

_Slowly, cautiously he shifted closer to Rewind. The berth frame squeaking aloud in protest to his movements. Chromedome held still, afraid of waking his little lover. Chromedome couldn’t get comfortable, but he didn’t want to wake Rewind up. It was his presence that kept him awake, his scent that made him cling to wakefulness, Rewind’s even breathing that made his arms quiver with the effort it took to not crush him against his chest._

_In the dim light of the room, he could make out Rewind’s face. Visors covering his optics, closed against the dark light, smooth plating that was curled up against his own. There was no doubt about it, he was definitely asleep. If not for the hours of lying beside Rewind, he could deduce this fact from his breath, slow and certain like the tides on stony beaches. Gladly, he could stay in this position forever._

_After wetting his lips a little underneath his face mask, he closed his optics, his lips parted, allowing him to take a deep breath. The words were meant for Rewind after all, to testify of his feelings for him. To tell Rewind, he’d lost his heart to Rewind, to tell him it was his to do with as he wished. To tell him that he was his._

_**“I love you.”** The words came with a hushed whine, like Chromedome was afraid if he said it then Rewind would vanish. Rewind budged underneath him, and instantly he flew off him, lying on his side with a sort-of sleeping expression on his face. Chromedome stayed like that until he could hear his even breathing again. One optic of his opened, focusing on Rewind with a grin of success under his face mask. **“I love you.”** Chromedome added under his breath, before settling down on the bed. His optics were open and fixed on Rewind. He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he finally fell under sleep’s spell it was with Rewind’s sleeping face on his mind._

_**“I love you…”** _

Now Chromedome reached for the starry night sky outside the window, and he wished he could touch the stars. He’d never thought it would end up like this, but he’d finally reached it; he’d reached the end. The renewed pain spread through his limbs as the twitching resumed. “Why?” He cried, optics shimmering with unshed tears.

_**“I love you…”** _

He could hear his old words now. They invaded his mind and told him that he jinxed himself and ended up losing Rewind. He lost him. He lost him forever. Chromedome turned, trembling now. It was getting hard to think; to do anything but struggle to survive.

_**“I love you…”** _

He replayed that one part of the message once more, _**“I love you…”**_

Chromedome whispered back, “I love you, Rewind.”

_**“I love you…”** _

_**“I love you…”** _

_**“I love you…”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, I know, but I wanted to write something like this for these two. I loved these two together and (I won't spoil any one in case they haven't read that far in the comics) also I just wish they could've had a fairy tale ending where they live happily ever after.


End file.
